


消防栓《温存》

by Llllllamer



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llllllamer/pseuds/Llllllamer
Kudos: 3





	消防栓《温存》

今天木全抽到鹤房一个房间。  
两个人相处时间很长，关系也一直很好，所以这样睡在一个房间也不会很尴尬。  
像往常一样，结束练习之后分别去洗澡，然后一起打游戏。但今天的木全却有些心不在焉的样子。  
“怎么了？怎么一直盯着我”  
鹤房被他盯得有些不自在。  
木全没有说话，只是凑近了他一些，然后起身来，跨坐在鹤房身上。  
鹤房被着突然袭击搞得有些不知所措，但他感觉到木全温柔又有力地抱紧了自己，于是自己也回应了过去。  
木全抱着鹤房，把头埋在他的颈间，手暧昧地揉着鹤房的后背。鹤房也安抚着木全  
“我想要，现在就要”  
木全突然的求爱让鹤房措手不及，但鹤房知道木全是个心急的人，想做的事情立马就要完成。  
“真拿你没办法”  
木全按住鹤房的后脑勺，嘴唇覆了上去，一个长时间的吻，两个人紧紧抱着不舍得分开，舌头互相揉推着，呼吸也急促了起来。木全突然感觉到身下有什么硬硬的东西顶着自己，木全推开正在亲吻着的鹤房，唇齿间拉出淫靡的银线，坏笑起来。  
“就在这里？还是到床上”  
“都好，但我现在就要”  
鹤房刮了下木全的鼻子，笑他心急。然后把他就这样抱起来，走到床边。走动的时候鹤房硬起来的💛磨蹭着木全，把木全也蹭得硬了起来。两人的那里就怼在一起，相互摩擦。  
鹤房并没有把木全带到床上，却让他坐在床边。  
“帮我解开？”鹤房指着自己宽松的裤子。  
木全一边抬眼看着他，一边用牙齿叼下系在腰间的松紧绳，鹤房被木全盯得害羞，于是按着木全的后脑勺凑近自己的那处。  
木全轻轻张开嘴，咬住了鹤房的那里，鹤房感觉到牙齿的触碰，身体和坚硬的那根都抖了两下，木全更加恶作剧起来，隔着鹤房的内裤舔舐起来，还时不时地抬眼观察鹤房的反应。  
鹤房的脸红到耳根，用手遮住忍不住张嘴喘息的嘴巴，身下人的轻轻舔舐是隔穴搔痒，内裤被口水浸湿湿答答的。鹤房忍不住了，让木全转过身去，在床边趴好。木全自然很愿意，听话得照做了。但鹤房并没有急吼吼地扒下双方的内裤，而是隔着内裤顶弄木全的后面。  
“刚刚不是很起劲吗？”鹤房俯下身去，在木全的耳边轻声。  
木全无法反驳，但是身后人隔着内裤的顶弄让他欲罢不能。  
“...想要...想要更多”  
鹤房听到木全这样小声的要求，于是褪下自己和木全的内裤，就挂在腿上。  
“要进吗？”  
当然是要的。怎么会不要。木全扭动着自己的身体回应他，鹤房自然不想让自己的小恋人等得太辛苦，于是长驱直入。  
“怎么不温柔些！”  
“后面都被填满了还有力气教训我？”  
木全虽然是抱怨的语气，但现在夹杂着喘息，更像是娇嗔。  
木全和鹤房时常一起做这样的事，所以尽管粗暴了些，也还是可以温柔接纳。木全的后穴紧紧地吸着鹤房。  
“要动起来了哦”  
木全被鹤房顶弄得前后耸动着，无人爱抚的可怜在被单上摩擦着，前段渗出的爱液打湿了一小片被单。鹤房看到后俯身握住了它，用手指刺激着前段，木全被这样刺激得再也控制不住自己，于是更加迎合鹤房的顶弄，扭动着腰肢，也不再收敛自己的喘息。  
身后人的动作越来越激烈，木全的喘息也越来越大声，彼此都知道快要到临界点。鹤房紧紧抓住木全的手，在木全的体内释放了出来。  
结束后鹤房并没有很快退出，他喜欢木全高潮后，后穴紧紧吸着自己的感觉。  
“你怎么每次干什么都这么急，上次说要去买东西也是”鹤房拍了拍木全的屁股。木全听到害羞了，把头埋进被单里。  
鹤房从木全的身体退出，躺到床上抱紧木全的身体。  
“不过我喜欢。”


End file.
